Tak Bisakah Kau Diam?
by Hime Park
Summary: (JiWon) hanya berisi cerita dimana Jisoo membuat Wonwoo yang berisik diam dengan satu cara ampuh. DLDR! no bash! SVT area! JiWon area! read review fav and follow!


Tak Bisakah Kau Diam?

:Seventeen:

:JiWon:

::

Wonwoo itu menurut Jisoo orangnya menarik, lucu, gemesin, moody, kadang pendiem sambil pasang wajah emo, kadang berisik ngalah-ngalahin Seungkwan. Tapi, bagi Jisoo, Wonwoo itu juga ngangenin. Waktu Wonwoo izin pulang, dorm jadi sepi, yah walaupun ada Trio S, tapi tetep aja, bagi Jisoo itu sepi.

Tapi terkadang, Wonwoo juga bisa bikin member lain pusing, Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang sering sakit kepala gara-gara tingkah namja emo manis satu itu. Seperti saat bersih-bersih dorm.

"Wonwoo-ya~ ayolah berhentilah merajuk, iya nanti aku ganti piguramu!" ujar Seungcheol memohon. Jadi kejadiannya itu, Seungcheol lagi bersih-bersih kamar member dibantu Jeonghan sama Soonyoung, eh nggak sengaja, siku Seungcheol bersinggungan dengan pigura Wonwoo yang ada di meja, akhirnya pigura itu jatuh dan pecah. Wonwoo yang tahu langsung cemberut parah.

"Hyung~ itu dari eommaaaa!" rengek Wonwoo nyaris menangis kalau Jeonghan tidak segera membawanya keluar. Nah, Seungcheol itu nggak sekali dua kali kena amuk atau rengekkan Wonwoo. Tapi meskipun begitu, Jisoo lah yang paling sering kena. Kalau Jisoo nggak nurutin apa yang diinginin Wonwoo, namja emo itu bisa cerewet dan nyanyi nggak jelas, dan jujur saja, itu mengganggu telinga Jisoo. Yah nggak apa kalau suaranya bagus, tapi Wonwoo kalau lagi kesel suaranya saat nyanyi bisa sangat jelek dan mengganggu. Dan terkadang, Seungkwan memaksa Jisoo buat ngabulin permintaan Wonwoo supaya namja manis itu berhenti nyanyi. Jisoo hanya bisa nurut, kasihan juga member lain. Contoh saat ini.

Hari ini jadwal lagi kosong, di dorm hanya ada Seungkwan, Chan, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Jisoo. Sisanya ada yang pergi jalan-jalan, latihan, atau untuk Jihoon dia menghabiskan waktu di studio.

"Hyungg~ Jisooo hyunggg~ ayolah temani akuuu~" rengek Wonwoo pada Jisoo. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas lalu menutup buku bacaanya.

"Hyung sedang lelah, Won-ie!" ujar Jisoo sedikit penekanan. Wonwoo cemberut parah.

"Kalau hyung nggak mau, aku minta yang lain saja!" Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya. Menuju kamarnya dengan Mingyu, Jun, dan Minghao. Dia mendekati namja tampan bertaring yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Mingyu-ya, apa kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mendongak.

"Mian hyung, bukannya nggak mau, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku, dan sekarang aku harus pergi! Gwaenchana?" Wonwoo mengangguk lesu, Mingyu tersenyum minta maaf.

Wonwoo beralih pada Seungkwan.

"Kwanie~ mau menemani hyung keluar?" tanya Wonwoo. Seungkwan menggumam.

"Memangnya Jisoo hyung tidak mau ya hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Maaf ya hyung, tapi hari ini aku mau di dorm saja." Wonwoo merengut lalu pergi dari sana. Mau minta Seungcheol, tapi si leader lagi tidur, mau minta Chan, si maknae lagi ngerjain tugas.

"Hahhh~" Wonwoo duduk sambil manyun di ruang tengah dorm, di sampingnya Jisoo masih fokus dengan bacaannya.

"Hyung, hyung, kemarin aku pergi ke mall sama eomma, di sana ada boneka seventeen! Lucu lho~" ujar Wonwoo mulai cerewet. Tapi Jisoo masih diam.

"Hyung, yang miniaturnya Mingyu lucu taringnya!" ujar Wonwoo mulai kemana-mana.

"Hyung tahu? Yang miniaturnya Jeonghan hyung diberi sayap? Wahhh~ itu sangat cantik!" Jisoo mulai gemas, tapi masih membaca buku.

"Hyung, tapi miniaturmu terlihat tampan! Bahkan aku rasa lebih tampan miniaturmu daripada aslinya!" Jisoo masih sabar meskipun gemas.

"Hyung, tahu tidak? Yang miniaturnya Jihoon sangat lucu dan mungil!" oke! Jisoo mulai panas. Dia tutup bukunya, tapi namja manis itu tak menyadarinya.

"Hyung, mau aku nyanyikan lagu? Aku sedang ingin menyanyi, bagaimana kalau lagunya VIXX sunbaenim yang Dynamite? Wahh~ aku rasa bagus, bagaimana awalnya? Oh, _Dynamite oneulman na jogeum ukhalge oh Dynamite michyeo, nalttwieo, eojilleo, shake it down Dynamite on sesangeul eopeoseorado girl jebal oneun neon nareul tteonagaji ma,_ nananana~ na- **HHHMPH!** " Jisoo yang gemas pun mencium bibir tipis nan ranum Wonwoo dengan memberinya lumatan nafsu.

"Eungghh~ Jisooohh hyunghh~" lenguh Wonwoo. Jisoo menyeringai dalam ciumannya, dia semakin memperdalam lumatannya.

"Annghh~ sesssakkhhh~" Jisoo melepasnya dan Wonwoo menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jadi apa harus dicium dulu Won-ie baru diam?" tanya Jisoo denga seringai jahil. Wonwoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Won-ie? Hyung bicara padamu, sayang~" Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"I-itu... habis hyung sibuk terus, Won-ie bosan di dorm, mau minta ditemenin keluar sama hyung, hyung sibuk membaca, minta Mingyu tapi dia sudah janji sama temennya, minta Seungkwan tapi dia bilang mau di dorm, minta Chan dia lagi ngerjain tugas, minta Seungcheol hyung dia lagi tidur, aku bo-" **chu!** Jisoo mencium bibir itu lagi.

"Hyung tanya apa harus dicium dulu baru Won-ie diam? Kenapa panjang sekali alasannya, heum?" Wonwoo menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"I-itu-" Jisoo yang gemas mencium kedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Mau kemana? Ayo hyung temani!" Wonwoo langsung menoleh cepat dengan mata berbinar ceria.

"Jinjja?" tanya Wonwoo, Jisoo mengangguk.

"YYEEYYYY! JISOO HYUNG AK-" **chu!** Wonwoo langsung diam.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai hyung, tapi jangan teriak-teriak, arra? Satu teriakkan satu ciuman!" Wonwoo memukul dada Jisoo pelan dengan pipi merona merah. Jisoo hanya tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

END


End file.
